USUK - Cliched Sweetness
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Arthur is making whipped cream to put on a cake for a work thing the next day, but Alfred wants to try something out with him that's kinda stupid and clichéd, but worth it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for KINKY YAOI SMUT! Thanks again!


_This one is a lovely piece that I wrote to say that I'm sorry for writing shitty pieces. So, here's a lovely piece of smut for you guys! You have been warned! Also: whipped cream. That's all I'm saying!_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **KINKY YAOI SMUT**_ _! I don't own Hetalia, America, or England! Thanks again!_

 **USUK – Clichéd Sweetness**

Alfred walked into the kitchen, yawning loudly and stretching out his stiff joints from slumber. He'd crashed after gaming with some people online all night, and he'd just now woken up. The drawstrings of his holey hoodie brushed against the warm, half-finished can of Monster he was drinking to revive him from his zombie-like slumber.

He heard the whirring of an electric mixer and sharply turned his head to the source of the sound; Arthur standing across the island whipping something white in a glass bowl. "Whoa whoa whoa! What are you-?!"

"I'm not putting anything in the oven, and nothing's near fire. You don't have to break out the fire extinguisher this time." The elder blonde smiled gently and glanced at the black, sooty scorch marks above the stove, remembering the time when he'd last tried to bake. Then he pointed at a plastic container that had a cake in it. Alfred smiled at the confection and started to make his way around the island to the box, but Arthur's crossed-arm, raised-eyebrow, slightly motherly sort of stance made him stop. "Nope. That's for a meeting tomorrow. I'm making whipped cream to put on top of it."

He lifted the bowl to check the consistency and then gestured for the younger blonde to look for a brief moment. "Wanna try some? To check if it's sweet enough?" The elder blonde slid the bowl across the counter and turned to open the cake box. The sapphire-eyed man took a moment to appreciate the fact that the elder had taken the liberty of unbuttoning the collar of the shirt he wore a little more than he would have normally, the glimpse of his collarbones just waiting to be…

"Hey!" The elder blonde jumped as a cold substance hit his neck, then, as Alfred grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, shivered. Heat cut through the cold, the younger man's hands on his shoulder and hip as he licked at his neck. He closed his emerald eyes and held in the noises that wanted to escape from his heaving chest. The younger man chuckled as he swallowed the rest of the cream and just kissed his throat, feeling the soundless moans against his lips. "Al… Stop… Ah…!"

Arthur clenched his hands into fists, trying to hold in the soft moans. "Stop it…" His voice was near-silent, the sound that escaped his lips so unlike him. Playful fingers slid against his shoulder, peeling the wet fabric of his shirt away from his skin and kiss more and more seductively. "This is… so stupid…"

"I know." The younger man smirked and bowed the elder into his waist lightly before licking his neck once more. "I've always wanted to do this sorta stupid stuff, the cliché stuff, with you…" He glanced at the bowl again, a wicked spark in his eyes, before smirking and bringing the blonde closer. Coldness and then heat touched Arthur's mouth as he felt the younger kiss him deeply, the sugary intensity of that heated kiss making his nerves tingle. "I've wanted to do this… and this was the best opportunity…"

Arthur slid his hands slowly, carefully around the younger's waist and leaned into the kiss. It felt so good… to have him against his neck and kissing him like this… Slowly, seductively… The elder could get used to it… The sweetness against his tongue and the mouth moving like this against his made him grip the younger's thick hoodie and slip underneath it.

"Warming up to the idea…?" The elder nodded and, without care for what he might regret or be embarrassed about later, smeared some more of the sweet white substance on his neck with a smirk. Alfred's eyes went dark and he trailed his tongue against the elder's throat, giving more attention to the places where he heard little moans or felt the man against him tug at his hair or back. Smoothing his hands down to the hem of his shirt, the younger man made his way back up by unbuttoning the rest of the garment and slipping it from Arthur's slim shoulders.

The elder blonde was red-faced as he felt himself being pulled down a bit to the floor with the younger, the innocent-looking bowl that started this whole thing carried with them. The younger blonde straddled him a bit, his hands still on him. Arthur leaned his back on the cabinets and just looked on with slightly embarrassed eyes as Alfred, still kissing his mouth lightly, traced lines down his chest and stomach with one white-coated finger. He shivered a little when his hand passed sensitive spots. God, this was torture… But it still felt good; his mind wouldn't let that go, nor let his dreadful embarrassment cover _that_ particular fact up.

"Mmm…!" was the moan that harshly tore up Arthur's throat as he lost it over the touch of Alfred's mouth on his chest, making his way torturously slowly down to his belt buckle and giving a slight kiss to the place right above it. The younger then moved his hands away from his shoulders and worked at the metal piece. He couldn't stop him as he slid his slacks from his hips and couldn't find words until it was already done. "Alfred… St-Stop…"

Those dark sapphires widened a bit as the elder closed his eyes, waiting for the comment that was bound to happen on the fact that he was already so aroused. It was weird and embarrassing and-

"Hey… Babe… Look at me, Arthur…" His face washed over with another wave of heat when his boyfriend said that, but he opened his eyes and felt slow lips on his again. Then he spoke quietly, his words unneeded once he softly began to grind against his hips. "I'm just good at knowing where to kiss you and touch you, so you don't need to be so embarrassed… I was already hard just thinking about this, so…"

Arthur's hands dropped a bit lower, undoing the button on the younger's jeans and pulling them down. He felt the his heavy breathing hitch and a shuddering moan escape him as he touched that hardened heat, even just that single touch orgasmic. Then he felt the elder blonde pushing at him to move, to switch their positions.

Those green eyes pierced into his for a moment as he slipped Arthur's underwear from his hips, one hand at his back while the other stroking his member in tight, firm touches. He felt tiny moans against his mouth, the elder trying not to lose it right then and there as he took the hand on his back lower, against his entrance.

"Pl-Please…?" he asked shakily, breaking the kiss but still feeling the soft brush of Alfred's mouth on his own when he spoke. "I want th-this… So bad…" He cried out softly against his neck as he felt those fingers work at his entrance now, slowly slipping in and out. The younger man kissed his neck and moved his hand against his heat to make it feel better, the pain going from sharpness to but a mild discomfort. It made it easier to take when he slipped his fingers inside fully and brushed against a place where Arthur moaned and shivered in pleasure rather than crying out in pain. "I want you…"

Alfred nodded and moved around a bit so that it would be easier when the elder moved. He slid his hands to the small of the other blonde's back and kissed his chest as he felt tight heat wrap around his member smoothly, the sharp pants that came after his moan making goosebumps rise on Arthur's skin. He knew what he was doing, and damn he was doing it well today.

As he felt the elder's hips rise and fall, his breathing becoming heavier and the moans louder and more strangled, Alfred spoke softly. "You're so good… at this… Just…" It was more than just the great sex that the other blonde could give, but right now the sex was the only thing that the younger could think of as his mind clouded over and he gave bite to his kisses. As the heat within him built up, he began thrusting into the elder, hearing the shivering moans again and again from Arthur.

It didn't take long before that concentrated pleasure escaped him, the elder still moving even as the younger met his end. The other blonde wasn't done yet, and Alfred knew this, thrusting up into him and moving his hands from his back to his member. He jumped in pain as the emerald-eyed man's nails dug into his shoulders, watching Arthur's face as it twisted in pleasure. Then his knees gave out and his head settled on his chest, in the new white that covered the younger's skin and hips.

Alfred smiled gently and stroked back the elder's sweaty hair, feeling him move into his hand and kiss his palm as Arthur wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Then he glanced at the faint red that was mixing with the white and sat up, moving the elder back a bit to look at the little red marks that wept blood. "Sorry about biting you… um… You're bleeding a little…"

The elder blonde glanced down and paled before blushing. "Yeah… They'll be fine. I just want a shower and a nap…" His body hurt and felt like lead, heavy and weak… His backside and insides didn't too badly, but he knew that it would be hard to stand in about an hour. Might as well sleep it off.

The younger man kissed him again and set him on his feet gingerly after wiping away the majority of white and red that marred his skin, gathering the mess of clothes on the floor. "Oh- I have a question?"

"What?" Arthur leaned against the counter, the strength that had left his legs not fully back yet.

"What did you use for lube…?" The elder blushed, confirming Alfred's theory. "Mmm… You're just as bad as me! You used the-?!" He broke into hysterical laughter for a few moments before noticing the awkward look on his face. "Aw no… I didn't mean to make you pissed-off or anything. It just shows that great minds think alike, right?"

"Sure…" Arthur yawned. "Let's just get cleaned up, okay?"

"'Kay…"


End file.
